


U kulle rah doe kankee kung/You are my kind of scum

by Israel_Crusader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bounty Hunters, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Mercenaries, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Israel_Crusader/pseuds/Israel_Crusader
Summary: Не его типаж – холодная, циничная и смертоносно эффективная, – но он был доволен сотрудничеством с ней.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Kudos: 2





	U kulle rah doe kankee kung/You are my kind of scum

Вечер медленно вытягивал из воздуха дневной жар. Это чувствовалось даже в тронном зале дворца рода Тиуре, спроектированном так, чтобы господин, его свита и гости в как можно меньшей степени ощущали влияние перепада температур. Однако у его нынешнего владельца были весьма заниженные требования к комфорту окружающей его обстановки. Ему, Бобе Фетту, было чуждо ощущение неудобства от стремительно холодеющего воздуха, также как были чужды эстетика, раритетность и дороговизна полотен, украшающих стены зала.

Всё, что имело значение – это личный комфорт. Высокотехнологичный поддоспешник, который, хоть и выглядел как простое текстильное одеяние, был способен обеспечить минимальную защиту от внешних факторов, надёжный бластерный пистолет в кобуре на поясе и вибронож – этого Фетту было вполне достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно.

Но всё же своё свободное время он предпочитал проводить, помимо борта «Раба-1», разумеется, в помещении тронного зала. Днём здесь было прохладно, а в холоде куда проще думать.

Несмотря на впечатление элиты общества, которое Фетт и Шанд производили, они вели свои дела самостоятельно. Они не держали рабов, слуг, свиты, что казалось типичным для обитателей дворца рода Тиуре. По правде говоря, дворец служил им перевалочным пунктом, одним из многих. Изредка Фетт позволял отсиживаться здесь и другим наёмникам. Возраст порой требовал остановиться и осесть где-нибудь в захолустье вроде Татуина, но Фетт не потакал своим желаниям в полной мере.

Естественно, дворец нужно было содержать. Дроиды вполне успешно справлялись с бытовыми задачами, а охранные системы, установленные новым хозяином, были надёжной защитой как снаружи, так и изнутри.

Боба Фетт закончил с назначением приоритетов обслуживания дворца и отложил планшет на широкий подлокотник трона. Когда он устало прикрыл обожжённые веки, он услышал, как кто-то медленно, не пытаясь скрыть своё присутствие, спускается в зал. Фетт по привычке коснулся рукояти бластера, хотя уже знал, что это Феннек. Обычно она двигалась совершенно бесшумно, часто заставляя Фетта усомниться в своей внимательности, но сейчас, судя по звуку шагов, ей явно было плевать на всё, кроме бутылки её любимого напитка в руке. К тому же, сейчас во дворце кроме них и дроидов никого не было.

Охотница лениво переставляла ноги с ступени на ступень, отчуждённо глядя перед собой. Фетт молча наблюдал, как она спускается и выходит в центр зала, не замечая его присутствия. Феннек остановилась в метре от люка, под которым когда-то обитали питомцы Джаббы, и нахмурилась, словно вспоминая, что собиралась делать.

Блеснула в лучах заката початая бутылка спочки. Новая пищеварительная система позволяла Феннек выпивать больше прежнего. Пока это не было проблемой, но грозит ей стать, если Фетт не примет меры. Пьяный снайпер за спиной ему ни к чему.

Феннек не отличалась покладистостью, как и все охотники высшей лиги. Наёмническая деятельность утомляла её. Она предпочитала просто убивать и получать за это деньги, а не носиться под бластерными очередями на каком-нибудь глухом аванпосте, куда часто тащил её Боба Фетт. Возможно, именно это и заставляло её пить. Как бы то ни было, судя по внешнему виду, она явно не планировала никуда выдвигаться сегодня: волосы распущены, а из одежды только майка и лёгкие штаны.

Феннек наконец заметила Фетта и слегка улыбнулась, будто была рада его видеть. Тихо шаркая сапогами о каменный пол, она направилась к нему и без разрешения уселась рядом на троне.

– Как день, босс? – Феннек протянула Фетту бутылку.

– Как обычно. – Он качнул головой, отказавшись, и неодобрительно посмотрел на напарницу.

Феннек удалось выдержать его взгляд в течение нескольких секунд, а затем она сокрушённо вздохнула:

– Да брось, босс, мне одиноко!

Фетт несколько смягчился. Возможно, он просто вымотался сегодня, и даже саркастичная улыбка на губах Феннек его уже не раздражала.

– По-твоему, я похож на парня, с которым можно душевно поболтать?

– Это вряд ли, – ухмыльнулась охотница и отхлебнула из бутылки. – Чем займёмся в ближайшее время?

– Составим компанию ондеронскому царьку. У них в столице снова неспокойно, и он хочет нанять нас в качестве охраны.

– Опять торговать лицом? – хныкнула Феннек. – Стоять и показывать всем, какие мы крутые?

– Ты предпочитаешь сидеть в окопе где-нибудь в хвосте хатта?

Охотница фыркнула и снова приложилась к бутылке, опустошив её на четверть.

– Это довольно большие деньги, – пояснил Фетт. – К тому же никто не гарантирует, что всё пройдёт гладко. Рейтинг короля и его правительства самый низкий за последние четыреста лет, на двоих из членов парламента уже были совершены покушения. Скучать не придётся.

Феннек мутным взглядом уставилась на шёлковое узорчатое полотно на стене, будто и не слушая его. Фетт заглянул в лицо напарницы, пытаясь поймать хоть тень реакции, хотя и так всё было понятно. Для людей вроде Фетта и Шанд, кроме единичных случаев, всё всегда упирается в деньги.

Он вытащил бутылку из её рук и сделал пару глотков. Вкус у спочки был пробирающим, однако само пойло было довольно лёгким и не могло свалить взрослого человека даже с одного выпитого литра. Иногда не помешает немного расслабиться.

Феннек развернула корпус в его сторону и опёрлась о спинку трона.

– На твоём месте, я бы давно с этим завязала, – сказала она, скучающе глядя на него. – С теми деньгами, имуществом и репутацией, что есть у тебя, можно прожить несколько человеческих жизней, абсолютно не парясь о работе.

– Я – не ты.

– Ищешь приключений на свою голову? – усмехнулась напарница и потянула бутылку к себе. – Поэтому она у тебя вся в шрамах.

– Говоришь так, будто тебе не нравится со мной работать. Что ж, тебя ничто не держит, кроме контракта.

– Я этого не говорила, – нахмурилась Феннек. – Я не собираюсь уходить. Ты хорошо платишь. И мне нравится с тобой работать.

Фетт покосился на неё.

– Взаимно.

Феннек удовлетворённо улыбнулась. Видимо её пьяное воображение приняло его слова как что-то эмоциональное, хотя это было вовсе не так. С ней было действительно удобно работать. Боба Фетт ценил её опыт и навыки. Крайне редко удаётся найти столь профессионального и хладнокровного напарника, как она. Она отлично понимала все тонкости их работы и следовала установленным правилам…

В следующую секунду охотник вздрогнул и рефлекторно потянулся к ножу, спрятанному в сапоге, так как напарница резко придвинулась и прижалась к нему. Она уронила голову ему на плечо и теперь с энтузиазмом смотрела ему прямо в глаза, игнорируя хмурый вопросительный взгляд. Кажется, так ей было тепло и удобно. В контракте был такой пункт, как соблюдение дистанции, но специфика работы подразумевала скорее уважение личной жизни. К тому же, попробуй объяснить это пьяной женщине. Поэтому Фетт лишь недовольно цокнул языком и отвернулся. Сейчас он был не в настроении спорить.

– И всё-таки зачем тебе это? – снова подняла тему Феннек. – У тебя уже есть всё, но ты продолжаешь работать. Я не поверю, что ты так сильно любишь мотаться по всяким дырам и убивать людей.

– Ты переоцениваешь доверие между нами.

– Значит, ты копишь на что-то, – сделала вывод Феннек и глотнула спочки. – Либо это какой-то специфический вид мазохизма.

– Много ты знаешь. – Фетт с лёгким подозрением посмотрел на неё.

– Не думай, что ты тут единственный, кто разбирается в людях, Боба.

Феннек думала в правильном направлении, но не копала слишком глубоко, придерживаясь условий контракта. В конце концов, она не обидится на то, что не узнает правду. Пусть так и будет.

Охотник забрал у напарницы опустошённую более чем на половину бутылку и, отхлебнув, предпочёл оставить её у себя. Полосы солнечного света, пробивавшегося сквозь ставни, горели ярким огнём, и, тем не менее, в зале стало прохладнее. Фетт чувствовал, как Феннек слегка дрожит и тихо сопит ему в шею. Его почти не волновала такая близость, возможно из-за количества выпитого.

Боба Фетт модифицировал свой организм. Он удалил себе участки нервной ткани, частично лишив себя способности чувствовать боль и удовольствие. Его не дурманили феромоны и благовония, распыляемые с целью усыпить внимание. Он не способен чувствовать, но способен наблюдать и анализировать.

Фетт и Шанд были внимательны друг к другу. Какой бы безразличной ни была Феннек, Фетт замечал изучающие взгляды, направленные в его сторону. Это провоцировало ответные изучающие взгляды, и так по кругу. Всё это было основано на недоверии, но потом стало обыденным. Они научились воспринимать друг друга без слов. Это было полезно. И теперь, когда Феннек была так близко и вела себя раскованнее, Фетт задумался о том, что всё это имело более глубокое значение для неё. Она всё ещё может испытывать интерес, учитывая, что её репродуктивная система полностью уничтожена плазмой?

Он не особо препятствовал, когда Феннек снова стащила у него бутылку. Охотница сделала большой глоток и самодовольно улыбнулась напарнику, глядя на него сквозь тёмные струящиеся волосы.

– Почему мы всё ещё здесь?

Боба Фетт вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– В смысле на Татуине, – добавила Феннек, не отрывая от него взгляда. – Я думала, у нас обоих остались не очень хорошие воспоминания об этой шлаковой скале. В галактике есть места и поприятнее.

– Здесь удобно вести дела, – снисходительно объяснил Фетт. Феннек и так всё прекрасно знала и понимала, ей просто хотелось поболтать.

– Но ты ведь тоже устал от «прекрасных» видов дюн на все триста шестьдесят градусов? – не отставала охотница.

– Отдохнёшь от дюн на Ондероне.

Феннек разочарованно вздохнула и подобрала под себя ноги, крепче прижимаясь к Фетту.

– Ты пытаешься от меня избавиться.

В её словах прозвучала нотка наигранной обиды. В любой другой момент подобная инфантильность вывела бы Фетта из себя, но сейчас, учитывая нетрезвое состояние напарницы, она его даже позабавила.

Он медленно протянул руку к её колену, так, что она отреагировала только на прикосновение. Нащупав рукоять ножа в её сапоге, он плавно вытянул его и, убрав так, чтобы Феннек не дотянулась, выронил на пол. Пусть это и было лёгким пьяным флиртом, он не доверял ей настолько, чтобы подпускать к себе близко с оружием. С наёмницами следовало быть осторожным.

– Параноик, – хмуро сказала Феннек, когда клинок звякнул о каменную плиту.

Охотник легко провёл пальцами по её лбу, убирая тёмные шелковистые пряди в сторону. Доверчивость в её взгляде была обманчивой, но довольно умело сыгранной.

– Если бы я захотел от тебя избавиться, я бы уже давно это сделал.

Грубые мозоли едва не царапали тонкую бледную кожу, когда Фетт касался её скулы. Феннек не противилась, и даже, напротив, склонила голову к его ладони. Фетт чуть подцепил её аккуратный подбородок, любуясь плавными контурами челюсти. Алкоголь в крови сделал его несколько расслабленным, так что он не отстранился, когда Феннек подалась вперёд и коснулась губами его губ.

Напарница довольно часто указывала на его уродство, и её нынешнее поведение вызывало некоторые вопросы. Сейчас она смотрела на него не с привычной усмешкой отвращения, а с пьяным благоговением.

– Ничего личного, – улыбнулась Феннек в ответ на требовательный взгляд Фетта. – Любви не существует, верно?

Он лишь закатил глаза, ухмыльнувшись. Напарница действительно хорошо понимала, как устроена жизнь.

– Хватит с тебя на сегодня. – Он отобрал у неё почти пустую бутылку, и больше отдавать её не собирался.

– Лет двадцать назад, – сказала Феннек, бесцеремонно развалившись на плече охотника, – я часто работала с обиженными дурами, которые заказывали убить бросивших их мужей. Это так глупо. Сначала они только и говорят о том, как сильно любят, а потом вносят аванс. – Она потупила взгляд, предаваясь воспоминаниям. – Что я несу? Думаю, я в хлам.

– Верно. И тебе будет очень стыдно завтра, когда ты протрезвеешь.

Завтра всё будет как прежде. Они выполнят заказ, поделят добычу и разойдутся по разным углам, тратить заработанные деньги и разбираться со своими проблемами. Затем сойдутся через несколько часов, чтобы выпить, расслабиться и подготовиться к новому делу. И не останется ничего личного, только лёгкое заигрывание.

Феннек умела держать себя в руках, но иногда Фетту казалось, что она просто не способна на эмоции. Не его типаж – холодная, циничная и смертоносно эффективная, – но он был доволен сотрудничеством с ней. От полного доверия к ней его ограждало лишь то, что она была слишком сильно похожа на него самого.

Полосы света пылали, а значит, они исчезнут за считанные минуты, и на Татуин опустится ночь. Ещё нужно успеть активировать протоколы защиты дворца.


End file.
